


The Five Times Felicity Walks Away and the One Time She Doesn't

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, Felicity,” he says after a few moments of painful silence. He can’t bear to look her in the eye. He doesn’t want to see the pain he caused. He screwed everything up. Why was he such an asshole?</p><p>Felicity shakes her head. “That’s not good enough. I’m sorry, Oliver. I can’t do this anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Five Times Felicity Walks Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr by an anon. It...got away from me a bit.

**One: Starling City**

She walks away because she has to.

“You...you used me, Oliver!” she shouts, her face red, the pain evident in her eyes. “You can’t keep using me as bait.”

Oliver knows he screwed up, and he hates himself for it. “Felicity, I didn’t mean…”

“I know you didn’t. That’s why I have to leave. You keep dangling this idea that you love me on a string and then it’s only to bait Slade or to keep me hopeful after sleeping with some other girl who doesn’t deserve you.”

She cries, and it kills him a little bit inside.

“Felicity, would it make a difference if I told you that I meant what I said back there?” he asks, hoping that it may change her mind.

Felicity shakes her head. “But I know it’s not. I saw you talking to Laurel the other day. I see the way you two look at each other. I saw…” Felicity stops for a moment, shaking as she tries to form the words she wants to say. “I saw you kiss her.”

Oliver wants to scream and tell her that it’s not true, but it is. He did kiss Laurel. They were drunk. It was a mistake, a low point, a hook up with an ex that meant nothing. He knows he can’t say anything to change her mind, so he just says nothing and hangs his head.

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” he says after a few moments of painful silence. He can’t bear to look her in the eye. He doesn’t want to see the pain he caused. He screwed everything up. Why was he such an asshole?

Felicity shakes her head. “That’s not good enough. I’m sorry, Oliver. I can’t do this anymore.” 

She wipes her eyes and walks away and it feels like a light in Oliver’s world has gone out. Felicity thought she would feel free walking away, but it just hurts. 

**Two: London**

London seems a good a place as any to get over the pain. Felicity has accepted a job that allows her to travel, which is nice considering the fact the last place she wants to be is in Starling City. She travels, fixing computers, consulting for businesses that need serious technology development. Working is easier than remembering.

Which is why it nearly destroys her to see Oliver strolling down Trafalgar Square. Felicity almost drops her armful of papers in shock. He sees her and approaches her.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, her voice cold and steely. She’s not just hurt anymore. She’s angry beyond belief. 

“I’m here on business. Queen Consolidated has some associates here that I thought I’d visit.”

Felicity frowns. “It was my snapchat story, wasn’t it?” she asks.

Oliver looks down. “Yeah.”

“You followed me to London.” It’s not a question. 

“Look, Felicity, I just want to apologize, explain myself. Can we talk?” he asks.

“Talk quickly, I have a meeting in ten,” answers Felicity curtly.

“I’m sorry. The night I kissed Laurel, we were drunk. I was feeling awful for the way I treated you, I was upset and things happened. It meant nothing. I promise. Please, forgive me,” he says, his eyes begging for the mercy he knows she won’t give, but hopes she will.

“I’m trying to, Oliver. But one apology and explanation doesn’t make up for all of the times you treated me like shit. I appreciate your apology. Apology accepted. But that doesn’t make everything good between the two of us.” Felicity has changed, and so has he. 

Oliver nods in solemn understanding. “Felicity, what will it take for me to prove how much I do love you?” 

Felicity shakes her head. She doesn’t want to hear those three words. “I don’t know, Oliver. Try not being an asshole. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to.” 

Felicity walks away again. This time it’s less bitter, but it doesn’t hurt less. But maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for them. 

 

**Three: Amsterdam**

This time it’s Felicity who finds Oliver. She knows he’s in Amsterdam, she knows it’s a bad idea to talk to him. But she’s curious. She wonders if Oliver has changed at all, or if he’s still the same asshole she left.

She emails him the day before he’s supposed to arrive in town.

_You’re coming to Amsterdam, right?_

Oliver’s response comes quickly.

_Yeah, I’ll be there tomorrow. Would you like to meet up for coffee?_

Felicity takes a deep breath as she writes her reply. But really, what choice does she have? She initiated the contact. She needs to follow through.

_I miss Roy and Diggle. Let’s meet up somewhere and you can fill me in about what’s going on in their lives._

It was a safe answer. They planned a place and time to meet, and Felicity prepared herself for whatever might happen.

They met at a local coffee shop. They paid for their drinks separately, Felicity ordering herself a cappuccino and Oliver ordering himself a chai. They sit down at a table across from each other. Felicity notices that Oliver has a few more bruises. Oliver notices that Felicity has stopped wearing her hair up. 

“You look good, Felicity,” he says. He means it. “It’s good to see you.”

Felicity feels like she can’t breathe. He’s being nice and cordial. Felicity wonders if he’s changed. He looks at her with hope in his eyes and she can barely handle it. There's an honesty there she hasn't seen in a long time, and for some reason it hurts.

“I’m sorry, this was a mistake,” she mutters, grabbing her coffee cup and taking it with her as she races away from the coffee shop, tears stinging her eyes. She knew she wasn’t ready for it. Why did she even try?

For the first time in nearly four months Felicity realizes that somewhere deep down she still has feelings for Oliver. The thought scares her. What else could she do but run? That’s what Europe has been for her. 

Oliver sits in the coffee shop, alone and confused, desperately wishing that Felicity would at least give him a chance. For some reason it hurts more this time.

**Four: Berlin**

She runs into him by chance in Berlin. Oliver wants nothing more than to kiss her and remind her that he loves her, that she’s the only one that he ever wants. But he can’t do that. He’s not sure that she even likes him.

Felicity is scared. Scared of her feelings. Scared of facing Oliver. Scared of everything. They’re on the sidewalk, just staring at each other. 

“I miss you,” whispers Oliver. “We all do. Our missions don’t go nearly as well without you there.”

Felicity’s lower lip trembles. “Please don’t do this to me Oliver.”

“It’s true, Felicity,” he says, lightly touching her arm. 

Felicity shivers at the contact. It’s the first time they’ve touched in over five months and his touch sends shivers down her spine. She forgot how good it felt when he touched her. Felicity shakes her head, trying to toss that thought aside. She ran for a reason.

“I love you Felicity,” he says. 

Felicity wants to cry.

“I always have. I always will. But I think now I’m a better man who can love you the way you deserve. I hope I am, because I miss having you in my life. Please, stop running away from me. Talk to me.”

Felicity looks up at Oliver, all of the fear and insecurity that has been growing in her since the day she saw Oliver kissing Laurel evident in her blue eyes. Oliver’s gaze is filled with nothing but longing, and it pains Felicity to see it.

“I don’t know if I know how to stop running,” she replies breathily. Felicity begins to walk away when Oliver holds on to her hand, his fingers suddenly laced through hers.

“Please.”

The single word almost breaks Felicity then and there as she sees the hurt in his eyes, the hurt that she tried to avoid. But she can’t do it. Not today. She turns her head away from him and her fingers slip through his grasp. She walks away again. She wishes she could stop walking away, she wishes she could talk to Oliver and tell her what she’s been through here in Europe, the things she’s learned about herself. But once again, she’s slipping through his grasp even when they both want to stay.

**Five: Paris**

Why she agrees to meet him in his hotel room, she’ll never know. Maybe that’s just what Paris does to people. 

His room is nice, containing several suites and beds. Of course it is. He’s a billionaire. Sometimes his wealth still surprises her.

“Thank you for coming here, Felicity. I was afraid you would say no or walk away from me again,” he says, pouring a glass of wine for her. He pours a glass for himself and takes a sip. It’s Cabernet Sauvignon, her favorite. He knows it’s her favorite. He’s being good to her.

“It’s good to see you, Oliver,” she says, smiling softly.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? Our past several interactions have left me thinking that you don’t want anything to do with me. You keep running away from me, Felicity. Please. Just talk to me. It’s been six months.”

Felicity shakes her head. “Do we really have to do this now?” she asks.

Oliver sets his glass on the table in front of them and stands up. “Yes! Because I’ve been learning how to be a better man. I see now the ways I didn’t appreciate you, how I was a jerk to you. I understand why you left the first few times. But now I’m just confused. Why, Felicity? I love you. You know I do. Why can’t you face me?” he asks, his voice filled with desperation.

Felicity can’t stop the tears that come down her face. “Because I loved you! I loved you then and I love you now and that terrifies me. Because the first time I loved you, you used that for your own benefit. You took that from me and crushed it beneath me when you slipped the syringe into my pocket.”

“I know that was wrong, Felicity. I’m sorry. Have I not apologized enough?” he asks, almost angry now.

“It is! It is enough! You are enough! I can see the way you’ve changed by the look in your eye. But I’ve run away and I keep running away and I don’t know if I can stop. I don’t know if I can be a woman you love. I don’t know if I deserve love at all.”

Oliver is silent for a moment, thinking about what she said. It was all because she was scared of love. It breaks his heart. They love each other but it's still a goddamn tragedy. 

“Come back to Starling with me,” he says softly.

Felicity shakes her head. “I don’t know if I can. Maybe we just deserve better than each other.” Felicity gathers her things and walks toward the door.

“Felicity?” asks Oliver as Felicity begins to turn the handle to the door. 

“Yes, Oliver?”

“I don’t want to leave you. But if you keep walking away from me, we’ll never work things out,” he says.

Felicity practically runs out the door, hating herself for running away again. He was right. But running was her default setting. And now she couldn’t help wonder if she’d spent so much time running away from him that she ruined any chance she might still have for them to be together.


	2. The One Time She Doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smutty smut smut

**One: Starling City**

Felicity returns to Starling City nearly a year later. One year, five conversations with Oliver. She’s decided that she’s done running away. It’s time to grow up and return home. Even if things didn’t work out, she’s learned a lot about herself in Europe. 

And if it’s one thing she knows, it’s that she loves Oliver Queen.

She shows up at his doorstep on a Friday night. He’s alone, as she figured he would be. Thea is working at the club, and Oliver opens the door in jeans and a plain long sleeved shirt. 

“Felicity,” he says, his eyebrows raising in surprise. She was the last person Oliver expected to see tonight.

“I don’t want to run anymore. We’ve both screwed this whole thing up, I know, and I understand if it’s too late for us, but I’m tired of running and I know I love you and I know now that you really do love me and if you’ll have me–”

Oliver cuts off her babbling with a deep, passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her fully inside the apartment and shuts the door behind them with one hand. “I do love you, Felicity. If you’ll have me, that is.”

He stares at her with a dark, hooded gaze, and Felicity can feel a pool of liquid forming in her underwear.

“Only if you’ll have me,” she says, matching his gaze. Her cheeks are already flushed, and she can feel Oliver already getting hard beneath his jeans. “I want to show you how much I love you,” she says, stroking his face. 

Oliver pushes her against the door and they kiss again. Felicity parts her lips slightly, and sure enough Oliver plunges his tongue inside her mouth, flicking at the most sensitive areas of her mouth. He nips at her bottom lip, pulling it out slightly as he pulls back from her. His lips move from her lips to her cheek down to her neck and up again to her ear. He sucks her earlobe between his lips and whispers, “I plan on showing you how much I love you all night long.” His voice is low, almost a growl, and Felicity lets out a small moan.

He pulls back slightly from Felicity. “Only if you want, though. Will you have me?”

Felicity pulls Oliver toward her hard and fast, kissing him again, all over his neck, his jawline, and whispers in his ear, “I will have you all night, and again in the morning.”

It’s Oliver’s turn to moan, and he picks her up and carries her to the bed. Felicity bounces slightly as her back hits the bed, and her breasts wriggle with the motion. Oliver grins and cups her breast in his hand as he kisses her. Their clothes are still on, and Oliver finds it tricky to do exactly what he wants. He can tell that she’s just as desperate for him as he is for her. Oliver props her up slightly and helps Felicity lift her shirt over her head.

Felicity toys with the hemline at the bottom of his shirt, and she practically tears it off him. Her hands linger over his chest, his gloriously chiseled abs. She runs her fingers over his scars and his tattoos as if memorizing each. She knows most of them, but some are new. She wonders what she missed while she was in Europe. 

Their lips plunge together once again as they sit up, and Oliver’s hands wander down her back, stopping at her bra to unhook it. 

“I want you,” he whispers in her ear as he takes her bra off.

“I want you too,” she echoes. “I missed you.” 

Oliver pushes her back down to the bed and kisses all the way down from her neck to her nipple. He sucks at it, and Felicity moans in pleasure. The way she moans and moves beneath him only turns him on more, and he nips at her. Her breathing gets heavier, and the flush on her cheeks spreads down her neck and to her chest.

“Tell me what you want, Felicity. I’m all yours,” he says, resting on his elbows.

“I thought it was obvious,” she replies. “I want you to fuck me, Oliver.”

With that, Oliver pulls down her skirt. Felicity sits up to help get the skirt all the way off and start unbuttoning Oliver’s jeans. Soon, all that stands between them is a pair of lacy black panties and a pair of plaid boxers.   
Oliver looks at her panties, and he grins. “These have got to go,” he says, nearly tearing them off her. Felicity gasps as he bends down and kisses her abdomen and travels down to kiss her inner thigh. He licks her inner thigh and Felicity bucks her hips. She’s desperate for those lips to go to the right place. She needs him, and she needs him now.

“Oliver,” she whimpers. 

Oliver smiles and kisses the other thigh. This time he bites down softly, and Felicity cries out in pleasure. 

“Oliver, I need you now!”

“Nearly a year, Felicity. You left for nearly a year,” he says. He nips at her inner thigh once more and Felicity almost can’t take the build up. He was going to make her wait as long as she could. But if this was her punishment for always running away, she would gladly take it. God knows how long she’s wanted this. Now if only those lips of his would–

Oliver runs his tongue through her slick folds, and when his tongue finally flicks against her clit, Felicity nearly unravels then and there. She’s so close to coming, and when Oliver plunges two fingers inside of her she screams his name as she comes.

Felicity is breathing heavily as she comes down from her first orgasm, her whole body feeling absolutely amazing. Oliver kisses her lips, and she can taste herself on his lips. 

Oliver grabs a condom from the nightstand and opens it. Felicity takes it from him and rolls it slowly down his shaft, taking her time to fully feel him in her hands. Oliver closes his eyes, delighted at the contact. He loves feeling her hands wrapped around his hard cock.

“Good, because I like having my hand here,” says Felicity.

“Did I say that out loud?” asks Oliver.

Felicity nods and kisses him briefly. “Usually I’m the one doing that. It’s nice for it to be you for a change.”

“Oh shut up,” he says. 

“Make me.”

Oliver kisses her hard as he moves on top of her, his erection hard against her soft, warm core. He’s heavy on top of her but she doesn’t mind at all. He runs his cock through her slick folds, and Felicity helps him line it up at her entrance.

“I love you Felicity,” he says as he finally pushes into her. 

Felicity moans as he starts pushing into her over and over again, starting off slow and speeding up. It’s been too long for her, and she knows that she’s not going to last long.

Oliver knows he won’t either. He’s missed Felicity and wanted her too badly to make it last terribly long, but if he can hold back long enough for her to come first, he’s going to. 

They’re too desperate for each other to keep up the slow pace for much longer.

“Faster, Oliver,” moans Felicity. Her eyes are scrunched as she moans breathily beneath him. She grabs his ass and gives it a good squeeze, and Oliver moans, nearly losing it right then and there. 

“Fuck, Felicity.”

Spurred on by this, Felicity does it again, and Oliver cries out in pleasure.

“No, I want you to come first,” he says, speeding up his pace. 

“Then fuck me like you mean it,” she answers.

They’re pounding into each other now, and Oliver shifts his angle and it hits Felicity just right and she screams in pleasure, breathing heavily. 

“Come for me baby,” whispers Oliver. 

That’s all it takes for Felicity to unravel once again, and she comes violently and beautifully, her whole body shaking and quivering. Her orgasm triggers Oliver’s as he watches her and she can feel him inside her as he comes.

When it’s all done, the two of them lay there, breathing heavily. Oliver slowly pulls out of her and takes the condom off, tying it before getting up and throwing it away. He comes back to bed and curls up next to Felicity wrapping her in his arms.

“That was amazing,” she says, nuzzling her head against his scruffy cheek.

“Yeah it was,” replies Oliver. They both fall asleep there, curled up naked together. 

It’s nearly three in the morning when Felicity wakes up, thirsty. She throws her legs over the side of the bed, and Oliver wakes up.

“Where are you going?” he asks, panicked that she might be leaving him again.  
Felicity kisses him on the forehead tenderly.

“I’m just getting some water. I’m not going anywhere, Oliver. You’re stuck with me now,” she says with a slight chuckle. 

Oliver brushes his fingertips against her cheeks, admiring how beautiful she looked even in the darkness.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
